


Cheering Up

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [46]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompts: Hey, could you please write something about Person A cheering Person B up. I have real problems with one of my professors and could use some placebo- happiness. Thanks a lot
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Rowaelin - Relationship
Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485140
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Cheering Up

“What is it?”

Rowan looked over at where his girlfriend sat on the couch, one arm propped on the back of it, chin resting on her fist as she looked over at him. “What?”

“That face,” she said nodding at him.

“This is just my regular face,” he said, turning his attention back to the TV.

There was a shuffling noise and then slender fingers were on his chin, turning his head.

“No, this is a grumpy face,” Aelin said as her eyes tracked over his features as if she could decipher exactly what was wrong just by looking at him.

Rowan gave her the smallest of smiles. “You say I always have a grumpy face.”

Aelin’s eyes narrowed and before he really knew what happened she was in his lap, legs straddling his waist.

Her fingers brushed over his brows, his cheeks. “But this is your for real grumpy face. Your ‘something is pissing me off but I’m too much of a grumpy old bastard to talk about it’ face.”

“Old?” Rowan asked, one brow raised.

Aelin hummed a noise in confirmation. “Mmhmm. Now tell me, what is it?” When Rowan didn’t reply something predatory flickered in Aelin’s eyes before she said, “If you don’t tell me I’ll have to wring it out of you. By force.”

Rowan’s hands tightened on her thighs as her own ran over his shoulders up to his neck. “Is that so?”

“Uh-huh,” Aelin murmured, then her lips were on his in a sinful kiss.

Rowan was so lost in it that he didn’t notice Aelin’s hands moving from his neck, back over his shoulders, to his sides. He missed the slight smirk on her mouth as those hands slipped under his shirt and touched his skin. It was too late to do anything when those fingers curled and dug into his most ticklish spot over his ribs forcing him to break the kiss and bark out a laugh.

Aelin was relentless. She tickled him until his sides hurt from laughing, each time he tried to stop her she somehow managed to evade him. The only way he got her to stop was by flipping them, Aelin landing on the couch pinned beneath his weight. Both of them were breathing heavily, chests rising and falling, but they were grinning unrestrained.

“That was rude,” Rowan said.

Aelin just smiled wider. “But I did get you to smile.”

Rowan lent down and brushed a soft kiss to her lips with a breathy chuckle, “Yes you did. I love you.”

Aelin’s only answer was to kiss him again.


End file.
